So Long Soldier
by a-light-of-hope
Summary: "The kid was drunk off his tits. I wasn't going to leave him there when people were chasing him, trying to kill him. Why am I being so nice to a stranger? Is it because he reminded me of Lucy? He's eighteen, and I'm twenty-two, I fancy a bloody eighteen year old Peej!" Phil runs into a drunken kid, with people trying to kill him, so he lets him stay the night. Phan.


Phil pulled his hood up, trying to hide his perfect hair from the rain. His boots splashed the water onto his legs, making them itch. He groaned quietly, and shoved his hands into his pockets, and continued walking. The building was not far from his sight, only a couple hundred meteres and he'd be in the elevator to the empty flat he called home. He kicked can out of the way as he walked. He didn't take his eyes off his feet. So he didn't know what was ahead of him. He knew where he was going anyways.

His music was up loud, shutting out the sounds of cars driving past.

**_~CRASH~_**

Phil was laying on the floor under someone, he yanked his earbuds out and looked to his side to see a mess of brown hair next to his face. The smell of alcohol filled his nostrils he could almost taste it. Phil shoved the person lying on top of him off, and sat up. His ass was getting wet. He sighed and rolled the kid over, seeing his face all bloody and bruised. The boy looked about seventeen or eighteen, and was groaning, rubbing his eyes. Phil looked up, seeing a bunch of men running towards him. They were about two hundred metres away. Phil nudged the boy and his eyes snapped open.

"Shit!" The boy cursed as he saw the other men running towards them.

"You alright mate?" Phil frowned, the boy shook his head. The men were about a hundred metre away.

"They wanna kill me!" He exclaimed. Phil stood up, and looked over to the men. The boy scrambled to his feet, and looked up, hiding behind Phil. Phil rolled his eyes as the boy stumbled backwards drunkenly. The men kept on running, and stopped in front of the blue eyed man.

"Move." One of them grunted. They were in their thirties.

"You guys are picking on a seventeen year old? Low," Phil chuckled.

"He said move faggot!" Another man yelled. Phil laughed and looked at the man.

"Oh that's cute,"

"Shut up and move or we'll kill you too!"

"I don't think you'll want to do that mate," Phil grinned deviously. Before anyone could say anything, Phil's fist connected with the ginger blokes chin. He grabbed the drunk boys hand and ran, pulling him along.

"Wha-where we going?" The boy slurred.

"My place, now hurry, they're coming." Phil said, not far from his apartment now. He looked behind them, the men were running after them, and were far behind. Phil made a sharp left, and turned again, into an alleyway, the drunk boy stumbling in after.

"What's your name, mate?" Phil whispered.

"Dan, Dan Howeeellll~" The boy giggled, Phil clamped his hand over the kids mouth, hearing footsteps. The three men ran past. Phil watched as they turned the only way. Quickly, Phil ran out, still holding onto the boy. He ran around the corner, and towards the tall building. He pushed open the doors, and pressed the elevator button.

"I'm Phil. Phil Lester. And there's no way I'm letting you wander the streets, drunk and alone at your age," he said, "you'll stay at mine and I'll drop you at your place in the morning, kid."

Dan looked confused, and had only caught a few words of what the black haired man said. He just nodded.

The two stepped into the elevator, and Phil pressed the number thirteen. They waited until the doors opened. Phil walked towards his door, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a key. He unlocked the door, and held it open for the drunk boy.

His flat was neat-ish. The drunk boy stumbled in, falling against the wall. Phil rolled his eyes and locked the door behind himself. "Alright kid, you'll stay in the spare room," Phil paused, "how old are you anyways?"

"Eighteeeeeeeeen~" The boy slurred out, walking into the living room. Phil sighed and grabbed the back of his shirt, and gently pulled him towards the hallway. The boy spotted an open door, and rushed towards it, running it. It was Phil's bedroom. Phil groaned and walked after him, and saw the boy lying on his bed. Phil walked over, and kneeled down.

"Oi, mate," Phil poked his face. The boy snored loudly, "Dan!" He buried his face in the pillow. Phil sighed, and pulled his blankets over the boy, "better be bloody grateful in the morning." He muttered as he walked out.

Phil opened the door to the spare room, and kicked off his boots, and pants. He pulled his jumper over his head and dumped it on the floor next to the wet pile of clothes, leaving on his batman boxers and black tee. He climbed into the bed, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Phil awoke the next morning to a scream. His eyes snapped open. Dan. He rushed towards his own room, seeing the boy looking around confused. Phil sighed out in relief.

"Wha-who-huh?" The boy stuttered. Phil rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn't remember what happened last night, he was pissed off his tits.

"Look, kid, last night, you crashed into me, said something about some guys trying to kill you, I punched one, we ran, and we came here. I told you you'd stay here the night and I'd drop you at your house in the morning." Phil summarised last night. Dan nodded slowly and let out a breath he didn't know he'd held in.

"Uh, I um...Idon'thaveahome," he said quickly. Phil raised an eye brow.

"Huh?"

"I don't have a home..." Dan said, becoming more intrested in the blankets. Phil blinked.

"Why?"

"I ranaway..." Dan muttered. Phil realised it was a touchy subject and nodded his head. He knew what this boy was going through.

"Alright...well, what were you going to do?" Phil asked, coming into the room. He sat on the end of the bed. The boy looked up, biting his lip.

"Stay in a hotel or something..."

"You don't have any money," Phil stated.

"I-I know," the boy said, "I was going to get a job."

"You'd be staying on the streets a while until you do, you know that right?"

"I know..."

Phil sighed. The kid was going through alot, and he understood what he was going through. He wasn't the kind of person the do this, but, "you could stay here until you have enough money to afford your own place, like, a proper house."

Dan's eyes widened, "you just met me?"

"I know what you're going through, kid."

"I'm not a kid, I'm-"

"Eighteen, you told me. But you need a place to stay."

"I-I don't want to over stay my welcome,"

"You're not living on the streets, mate."

Dan smiled at the man, "thanks."

"It's alright."

"Um, what's your name?"

"Phil Lester," he said, "and before you ask, I'm twenty-two, no, I'm not a pedophile."

Dan nodded.

"Take a shower, kid, you wreak, bathroom is just across the hall." Phil said, standing up, and leaving. Dan sat on the bed, shocked. Had a stranger just offered to let him LIVE with him? What about all that stranger danger his mum told him about? He wasn't a kid anymore, he knew who to trust. He stood up, and opened the bathroom door. He turned on the water, and stripped his clothes.

Phil flicked on the T.V. and mulled over what just happened. _Ohmygod, did I just offer a boy that barely knows me to live with me? That is so...unlike me? Oh god, when Chris and Pj find out they're never gonna let me live this down? What about Alex and Charlie? They'd think I'm going out with the kid. Oh god oh god oh god._

Phil was so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't heard the water turn off and the call of his name.

"Phil!?" The voice was louder, making him jump.

"Yeah!?" He called back.

"Uhm, I don't have any clothes!"

Phil sighed and stood up, "I'll get you some, hang on!" He walked into his room and pulled out a pair of black trousers that Dan could tighten if they were too loose. And his red jumper. He knocked on the bathroom door, and it opened slowly, revealing a very flushed and red faced Dan.

"Thanks," he muttered. Phil nodded, and walked away, allowing the boy to get dressed. He went into the kitchen, and started making two teas. About five minutes later, he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around, seeing a wet haired Dan standing there.

"Tea?" Phil held out the cup. Dan smiled and took it, sipping it slowly.

"Um do you have any aspirin or something? My head hurts," he smiled. Phil nodded. Since the boys face wasn't covered in blood like last night, he could make out the features on his face. His eyes were big and brown, his nose was just a tad larger than average, and his lips were pink and full. Phil looked away, and opened up a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of aspirin, he handed it to Dan, who smiled, and swallowed two.

"Do you want to do anything today? So I don't seem like a creep?" _Smooth Phil. Smooth._

"You don't-"

"You think I'm weird, I know. But I just wan't to prove I'm not a creep, or a paedophile, or a rapist." Phil sipped his tea.

Dan nodded and screwed the lid back on the bottle. "Sure...what do you have in mind?"

"Well I was going to go to this store, it's got all this gamer stuff...and then I was going to get some clothes, which you probably need, and then I was going to come home," Phil said quickly, surprised the boy even understood.

"Sounds like a plan." He said, sitting on a stool. Phil nodded and walked away. He probably seemed like an asshole, but he didn't care, at the moment he was in a shitty mood. He changed his boxers, and tugged on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white jumper with a black lion on it. He brushed his teeth and straightened his hair with his shitty GHD. He needed another. He pulled on some socks, and got a pair for Dan as well. Okay, he was being nice and it was scaring himself.

"You need a pair of shoes?" He asked. Dan shook his head. He walked to the bathroom and got his black high tops. Phil tossed a pair of socks at him, which he caught easily. The two boys put their shoes on, and Phil grabbed his Dunlop bag, making sure everything he needed was in there.

"Ready?" Phil asked, grabbing his keys. Dan nodded. Phil unlocked the door, and locked it behind them. He stuffed the keys into his bag, and pushed a button on the elevator.

* * *

**Ugh kashbfvoibgvpwieutvhnrvnh. I don't know where I'm going with this ._.**


End file.
